Snowboarding is a popular winter sport in which a snowboarder stands atop a snowboard and maneuvers the board over the snow, propelled by gravity. The snowboarder wears boots that are removably attached to the board, with the snowboarder's feet angled with respect to the longitudinal axis of the board. Often the rider's feet are substantially perpendicular to the board axis. The snowboard is controlled by weight transfer and foot movement, both lateral and longitudinal.
A primary skill that must be mastered in snowboarding is carving a path through the snow, rather than simply sliding or skidding over the top of the snow. The ability to carve provides the snowboarder with the most control of the direction and speed of the snowboard. In its simplest execution, a snowboarder carves a path through the snow by shifting his or her weight forward or backward, causing the snowboard to tilt or rotate about its longitudinal axis toward and away from its back side edge. As used herein, front side refers to the side or direction to which the snowboarder's toes are closest (toe side) and back side refers to the opposite side or direction (back side).
In order for a user to most effectively control the snowboard, the user's foot must be firmly gripped by the snowboard boot. It is particularly important that the user's heel be held firmly against shifting when, for example, leaning forward to carve a toe-side turn. Furthermore, snowboard boots typically have a stiff outer shell surrounding a softer inner liner. As the liner breaks down with continued use, it loses its effective grip of the heel and ankle. Furthermore, different users have differently shaped feet, making it difficult to make a boot that will ideally fit a wide range of users. Heel width and shape, for example, vary widely among riders.
Various boot designs attempt to solve these problems. Some ski boot designs involve pulley systems that leverage against the rigid plastic shell of the ski boots to drive the heel of a user against the ski boot. Snowboard boot designs that have attempted to solve this problem have applied tension to the liner at the front of the boot to decrease the circumference of the boot in the entire ankle and heel region. However, other snowboard and ski boots do not provide any means to conform the actual heel and ankle area of the boot to the heel and ankle of a user. Particularly, they do not provide any dynamic shaping or gripping at the sides of the heel.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a snowboard boot that can dynamically control the volume of the heel of the boot in order to conform it to the heel of different users. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a system that ensures that the heel area grips the heel of a user even as the liner breaks down from continued use.